


音渡（红家父子）：眼帘中的憧憬

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Kiva
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Kurenai Otoya/Kurenai Wataru





	音渡（红家父子）：眼帘中的憧憬

[梗题来自吻在身体各处的含义：3.眼睑－憧憬]

小渡和音也从来不相信过他们彼此会相遇，也许假面骑士萦绕的命运里他们就是可以在不幸里如此幸运。小渡第一次见到了父亲，拥抱了他，碰触了他，和他说上了话。  
两个人用了很久才确认了这次奇迹的相遇和彼此的关系。音也随着儿子回到了他熟悉却又显得有些久远的家里，凝视那被珍藏起来的小提琴，这份现实显得如此神奇和陌生。  
“我每天都憧憬着爸爸，希望可以想你一样做出来这样完美的小提琴，并且磨练出精湛的琴技！”小渡脸上散发着光彩，神采奕奕的表达着自己激动的心情。  
音也将他心爱的琴从橱窗里取出，双手小心谨慎的捧在眼前审视。最后递给了小渡，他嘴角微微一笑给了对方一个催促的目光，“拉给我看看，你现在练习到什么水平了。”  
“但是我和爸爸的能力还差得远呢，”小渡有些紧张的咽了咽口水。  
“我知道我知道，我的能力可是全世界数一数二的！”音也毫不谦虚的说，但是同时他也少见的补充了一句，“但是俗话说青出于蓝胜于蓝，我红音也的儿子即使现在不行，想必也是有潜力的吧？”  
小渡知道自己一直都在努力练习，也一直都希望父亲可以听到自己的演奏，而此刻自己憧憬的人就在这里。  
小渡经过思考，下定决心。他架起小提琴，琴弦满怀着这份心情的搭在弦上。  
他拉响的乐曲是他最熟悉不过的，是他最爱的一首，那是曾经音也最有名的一首，每一个节奏小渡都刻在他的大脑当中。他的旋律就和他的人一样温柔，在房间里回荡。但是和他往日不同，这是藏在心底的憧憬，节奏里带着不同寻常的欢快。  
演奏结束，小渡从集中的精神里回回过神。他看到父亲微笑的坐在沙发上。那是和之前轻浮的笑容不同的感觉，音也目光温柔而且骄傲，他笑的自然并且很满意。他鼓着掌站起身，走到小渡面前拍了拍他的肩。  
“的确还没有成熟，但是并不青涩。你的努力显而易见，出乎我意料，”音也口气慎重，只有在音乐上他会有不同寻常的一面。  
“小渡，你不用完全希望和我一样，没有人可以演奏出来完全一模一样的乐曲，即使是父子。你的旋律和我不同，有你独有的一面，我感觉到它就和你给我的感觉一样。你有了自己的旋律，而你以后会走得更远，演奏的更好。我想你会超越我，但不会和我一样。”  
小渡睁大眼睛，看着父亲和照片上不一样的表情。那是和这些话语一样更深层的目光，很精神和成熟的表情。小渡心中想着也许这就是父亲的感觉，但是同时那也是一个身为演奏之路上前辈的感觉。  
接着音也将小提琴拿了过来，爱惜的抚摸上去。虽然是同一把，但是却有了时间的痕迹，给让音也感觉到了微妙的不同。  
他架起来，琴弓随着手臂的动作在琴弦上拉出奢华流畅的曲调。小渡深切地感觉到了不同，虽然他每日都在听父亲演奏的录音，但是这次不再是从机器里，也不再是从脑海里，而是真真切切的的听到。  
他理解父亲的话，可能外人都觉得小渡已经拉的和音也一样了。但是懂得人一定知道，这两者的不同，出去小渡自认感受到的不足意外，人们会发现小渡的潜力，以及他所独有的演奏方式。父亲的话对他是肯定。  
小渡专注在父亲出色的演奏上，凝视着那一张尚还年轻的脸，把父亲的姿态记载到自己记忆里最深的一章中。他露出满足的笑容，幸福的感受着那至高无上的每个乐符。  
当音也用他喜欢的方式把最后一个音用于结尾后，小渡鼓起掌来。只有他一个人的掌声，在这间屋子里只给小渡一个人听的演奏。  
音也看着儿子奋力拍打的双手，依旧保持着自己高调的性格，自顾自的优雅鞠躬。  
“不愧是爸爸！”小渡感概。走上前，却发现除了鼓掌并没有什么可以表达的，这让他难得见到父亲却处于这个状态而尴尬。  
“对不起。这演奏值得让所有人为你献花，不过我并没有花可以献…”小渡小小声的说。  
他的话弄的音也很想笑，自己倒是一直觉得自己的儿子太过于天真小孩子气了，也许这是和自己性格上的很大不同。  
音也刚要说什么的时候，小渡却认真的看向他往前迈了一步。面对音也愣了一下的目光，小渡努力的回答道，“我只能用这个带代替花束，表示对爸爸你的感谢之情。”  
音也刚想吐槽一下小渡一板一眼的句式，却发现儿子凑了过来。  
小渡的脸放大，这让音也条件反射的闭上眼，紧随其后他发现小渡吻了自己的眼帘。  
那是很轻柔的一下，在眼皮上方微微轻点。带着柔软的温度，给他眼球留下了隐约触感的残留。  
音也睁开眼，看到小渡羞涩的样子，也许是因为他不知道这样做父亲会不会开心。想不到儿子有这样可爱的一面，这才是音也最大的吃惊。  
“哇哦，”音也吃惊开心之余，故意露出来夸张的表情，转身将小提琴放在了桌子上。随后一个转身跨步回来。  
“看来我需要教教你如何和父亲相处了！吻可是留给女孩子的！”音也大笑地说。  
他伸手一把用手臂套住小渡的脑袋，将儿子夹到手腕里不让对方挣脱，随后满足的在小渡慌张挣扎晃动的小脑瓜上面用拳头顶了又顶。  
其实相比小渡，音也才是最像大孩子的一方。不过挣扎中的小渡并不在意，他大笑着，全心感受和父亲每一秒的相处。


End file.
